


Burning Hell

by MyDaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyDaze/pseuds/MyDaze
Summary: This was a small short story i had made a few years ago. Not the best but lol i wonder how many people this will grab their attention pffft





	Burning Hell

"Mr. Seo Jung-Wha, do you know why you're here?"

"It has something to do with the studio? It burned down if I'm correct."

"Yes, it did. It says that you were residing there for a few weeks. A surprise to that, you were the only one that was away when had occurred."

A scoff and, haughty, laughter came from me, "Then explain this to me, for why you're questioning me under suspicious of the cause." My back straightened as I stare at them coldly, a sharp glare. Few of them either flinch or divert their gaze. Except for her, I glanced at her nameplate. I leaned forward on the cold metal table. The chained handcuffs tugged on my wrists. 

"Miss Kha Sun? As for you to know, I wasn't even nearby the building when it burned. I wasn't even at Chungcheongbuk-do that whole week."

Her gaze sharpened, taking in a sharp inhale, "Are you sure? We have video recordings that say you were here otherwise."

"Okay, so what? I came earlier due to work. Still, why would I burn down a building that I've put in my own time and money to help build?"

"A failure will always be a failure." Everything turned red for me the moment she said that. I quickly stood up, throwing my chair back. The loud crashing filled my ears. I snarled and glared at her, "Come, you fucking bitch, say that again from that pretty little mouth of yours. Say it!! I'll fucking murder you, don't you dare even compare me to those fucking incompetent bastards. Trash, that's what they are, a complete utter waste of life."

I started laughing hysterically, tears falling from my face. Looking at them, all I saw from them expressions was fear. A smile spread onto my lips, Laughing maniacally. "Garbage needs to burn! That's what I did, burn! Burn! Burn!" I say as my laughter becomes harsher and cynical.

"I tortured them, the screams filled with agony! Music to my ears, I needed more and more, more blood, more crying, more begging for mercy!" she looked at me with complete fear, slowly backing away from the table. I grinned and grabbed her arm, pulling her forward with all my force. 

Tightly grabbing her face and moving mine closer to hers, brushing the few strands of hair from her face. "So pretty you are~ I would have loved to have made you cry and have you begged after I would have fucking raped you like a bitch you are. A bitch needs to be tamed if she can't shut up." I say and lick her face, pushing her back. I smile at her while slowly undressing her with my eyes.

She stumbled back, falling to the ground as tears filled her eyes. "G--Get him out of here!"

My laughter, never stopping as the other officers pulled me out of the room, "I won't stay here for long! I'll get out of here when I do. I'll fuck that little dead virgin corpse of yours!" I scream at the top of my lungs, "Everyone is Garbage! They should all burn! I'll meet you, bastards, in hell! torturing you even more than you were alive!"

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a small short story i had made a few years ago. Not the best but lol i wonder how many people this will grab their attention pffft


End file.
